Once In A Lifetime
by MissAnissa
Summary: Nick Carroway has returned home to escape his past life in New York but a year later, an old friend, Roy, comes back into his life and makes him the offer of a lifetime. Nick returns to New York and gets himself wound up in a lavish lifestyle and wound up with Roy's sister, Regina, who has past secrets of her own. Conflict arises and Nick must overcome a world that's against him.
1. Chapter 1

Thirty.

Thirty years on this earth and what have I got to say for myself? Too much. Too much, in fact, that it seems like if I told you all, it would not be enough. It had been almost a year since the holocaust at West Egg and a year since I realized that there was no place for me in balled up New York. Tom and Daisy were gone, and I had no interest in being with them in that moment nor in this one. Jordan was gone and I had no interest in finding out where she was now, nor did I want to bother; she was just like the whole bunch of them. Gatsby was gone and gone for good. He was the one that I would have interest in reuniting with, but I had no interest in dying in order to make that possible.

That summer of '22 would be just a distant memory of a summer where I felt as if I had lived a lifetime in those short months. After it was done with, I returned to my home in Minnesota. I gave up my career as a bondsman and decided to return to where I would not be alone and where life went on at a steady pace. My family was somewhat surprised when I had returned home but, nevertheless, I was welcomed back. I told them about the hasty lifestyle in New York but I kept certain details to myself. I only spoke positively of Daisy and Tom and I told my family that they were happily married and had left New York with their daughter. I told them all about Jordan and how we had parted as friends. I hesitated about speaking of Gatsby but I resulted in telling them all about my extraordinary neighbor and friend in West Egg and spoke greatly of his parties and his lavish lifestyle. I was haste in telling them about his tragic death, in which they sympathized with.

Life back home made me remember the days when time seemed to falter and innocent fun was what filled the days. The days when I was a boy had not crossed my mind for some time, but working back at the hardware store with my father brought them all back to the surface of my mind. I was content and that is how I planned to remain.

The summer of 1923 was approaching and the month of May had arrived bringing fine weather, profitable business for my father and I, and also, old company. When I had come home from the hardware store, I had received message that an old friend of mine called, asking for me. I was slightly baffled when told this, since my friends from boyhood all would have their separate lives at this point. Who'd want to bother with me? My disbelief soon faded when I was told that it was Roy Haden.

Roy was a close friend of mine growing up. He and I spent our school days and summer days together. He was a troublemaker and enjoyed causing conflict with the other boys - I had to always play peacemaker - and he often got us both into a well earned scolding from our fathers. When I left for Connecticut to attend Yale, he stayed behind and we had lost touch. My mother had written before the war and she briefly mentioned that Roy had also been enlisted. Whether he was in France the same time that I was or elsewhere, I wouldn't know. I was surprised that Roy would still be here in Minnesota, for he had always been the restless type that seemed to not want to stay put. What surprised me even more was that he would remember me and choose to ask for me after all these years of no communication. I couldn't restrain my curiosity as to why he called, so I called him the following day after work.

"Hello?" A young woman's charming voice echoed through the telephone with expectancy. I regretted to inform her that I was most likely not the one whose voice she had been waiting to hear.

"Hello, is Roy Haden at home?"

"Oh, Roy? Yes," She said in a quiet, yet still charming tone. "Who is speaking?"

"This is Nick Carroway."

I heard a faint gasp escape her and she quickly spoke. "I'll get Roy for you right away!"

"Thank you," I said after she had left the telephone unattended. I guessed that she was either Roy's wife or mistress, which would not surprise me if that was what she was. When we were young men, Roy would always boast that he would have the prettiest mistress or wife in the whole country. The other boys and I would laugh at his words but he seemed to believe the idea quite seriously.

Half a minute had probably passed before a loud, high spirited voice was heard.

"Carroway! It's you?"

"Roy? It really is me. Is it really you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I trust that it is really me," Roy said with a familiar loud laugh. "How are you, Nick? It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"It has and I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" I asked eagerly.

"Fine, as well. Never mind about me, though. I heard you returned from New York last fall. How was that?"

"Well," I hesitated, "there's too much to tell, Roy."

"Bah, that's alright! I've got time," Roy said, persistent to get a story out of me.

"I'd rather not, Roy. Your wife would be start to despise me if I kept you on the phone for that long."

"My wife?" Roy asked and then heartily laughed. "Ah, Nick, old boy, I don't have a wife! Surprising? My sister answered the phone. Don't you remember Regina?"

Well, that sure made me feel stupid. I had forgotten about Regina until now. I remembered little what she was like other than her appearance since I had seen her many times when I was at Roy's home. I remember a young girl who had spent the majority of her days outside in the garden of the Haden home while Roy and I were in the field. We never bothered her and she never bothered us. I distinctly remember her braided reddish brown hair, which was the same color as Roy's. She had a thin face, where as Roy had a rounder face, and she always wore pastel colored dresses that would be slightly covered in mud when she returned inside the house. That was all I had remembered about her.

"Of course I remember her," I said a little too confidently.

"Good to hear! She still lives with us again. She was stunned when I told her that you had returned."

She still lives with us _again_? What had happened before? I had a lot to hear about, then. I had been gone and hadn't spoken to any old friends in so long and I was now curious as to what had happened in their lives over these past years.

"Oh, was she?" That was all I could say; Roy quickly ignored my question and continued on.

"Listen, Nick, do you remember my Uncle George's estate? We used to bring you with us when we would visit him. Remember?"

My favorite memory's with Roy took place at that estate. There was an open field with horses and there even was a trail that we would take. Uncle George would even tell us stories of his father, who had fought in the Civil War, when we would ask. The stories of Roy's grandfather made our young boyish minds enjoy the idea of war, so we conducted our own battles in the open fields. I would come home with my face covered in dirt, my arms and legs scraped and an empty stomach ready to devour dinner.

"I do remember. Why? Do you own it now?"

"No! Uncle George is still alive. He's old, but he's still here. Anyway, I'm throwing a party - a sort of get together with family and friends. It's celebration to start off the summer. Do you think you can join us? I'm sure everyone would like to see you again."

"Hmm," I thought about his offer for a brief moment. The last time I had gone to a party, I had spent the evening socializing with people that I didn't know would be out of my life so soon. This would be different, though. This party would be filled with those I have known and have wanted to see again.

"When is it?"

"On Saturday at the estate. It'll begin in the early evening."

"I may be needed at the hardware store but I'll try to be there," I said. I knew I was going to attend, but if I had suddenly changed my mind and decided that I wasn't ready to socialize with everyone, I would have an excuse.

"Perfect! We look forward to seeing you there, Nick. Perhaps we'll talk again before then," Roy said.

"I look forward to see everyone, too. It's nice to talk to you again. Tell your sister I said hello," I told him. Why not? She clearly remembered me and I wanted her to know that I remembered her, as well.

"And you, Nick. I'll tell her."

"Thank you, Roy. Have a good night."

And with my last words, the conversation had come to a close. The next time we would see each other would be at his party. Little did I know that that party would ignite the next phase of my life and I was surely doomed to fall if I couldn't keep myself up.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday arrived at great speed and I had a party to attend. Roy had called again the night before to tell me the precise time the party would begin. On Saturday, I went with my father to the hardware store and worked all morning. When it was early afternoon, I came home and began to get ready for the party, which would begin at half past five. When the chime, notifying that it was five o'clock, rang through my father's home, I hastily finished getting ready. I chose to wear one of my casual light suits since it was still early in the day and the party would take place outside.

I drove my father's car to the Haden estate, or "Uncle George's Estate", and arrived shortly after the time the party began. The door was opened by a finely dressed man, who was unfamiliar to me, and he led me into the large house. Everything was the same as it was from when I was a boy; the furniture, the art hanging on the walls, even the staircase rail still had a large dent in it from when Roy had been pretending to "fix" the rail with a hammer. I was led outside to a large patio, which had marble flooring and a large white table, which was empty. There was a path of stone, that led out of the patio and to small steps which led to the lower level of the grounds, and there was a short stone wall separating the large open field from it. In the lower level, there was a fountain that had carved marble angels, who appeared to be dancing on the water. There were also tables and chairs occupied by people that did not seem familiar to me. Laughter and light clinks of glasses filled the air, along with the soothing sounds of violins, coming from a small group of musicians, who were standing at a smaller patio.

Roy was nowhere to be seen and no one was coming up to greet me, so I wandered to the table, where a punch bowl and glasses were so delicately displayed. I served myself and as I drank, I stared at the unfamiliar smiling faces that were so engaged in conversation. None of them bothered to look at me or catch my attention except one. As my eyes wandered from table to table, I noticed my attention was drawn to the stone wall. I glanced over, and a young woman was sitting on the wall, drink in hand, and looking in my direction. She wore light pink dress, which exposed her pale bare shoulders and arms. Her curled, chestnut colored hair, which was longer than most women's I had seen, hung slightly below her shoulders. She had lovely features, that seemed almost familiar to me, and on her thin face, she held a shy smile. Did I know her? I was determined to find out. I straightened myself up and gallantly made my way to her - that is, I would have, if Roy hadn't gotten in my way.

"Carroway!" Said the voice of a man who had stepped before me. A man with a wide smile, green eyes and a mess or curly chestnut hair stood before me in a blue suit. I instantly knew who it was.

"Haden!"

"It's so good to see you, Nick!" Roy said as he pulled me into a quick embrace and then shook my hand. "It's been years!" He said as I pulled away.

"Yes, Roy, it's been a very long time," I said as a quickly glanced over his shoulder to see the woman on the stone wall. She was gone. I frowned and focused on Roy. "This place hasn't changed," I told him.

"No, it hasn't! My uncle takes good care of it," Roy said proudly. "He's out of town for a week. He allowed me to have this little gathering, though," he explained as he served himself a drink. "Recognize anyone?"

"Not many," I said as I gave all the guests a quick look. "Not many, at all."

"I'll introduce you in a short while. We have a lot of catching up to do," Roy said as he began walking to the stone wall. "Join me, Nick! We shall talk."

Roy and I sat on the stone wall and we told one another about what had happened over the past years. Roy had attended a university in Minnesota after I had gone and then, he enlisted for the war. He too was stationed in France when I was, but we were in different areas of the country. After the war, he came back to Minnesota and pursued a career of being a business man. He was going to move to New York very soon and try his hand and being a bondsman. When it was my turn to tell him about myself, I told him all about Yale and my experience in France during the war and New York. I told him briefly of Daisy, Tom, and Jordan. I gave him more details about Gatsby since Roy had heard of him.

"That's a tragic ending," Roy said as he finished his drink. I said nothing and finished my drink, as well. The silence between us was broken by the sound of a woman's voice.

"There you are, Roy!"

I glanced up and standing before us, was the woman who I had seen sitting on the wall. Roy smiled at her and then looked at me.

"Carroway, you remember my sister, Regina," he said. Regina smiled and waved her dainty pale fingers at me. Of course, she was his sister! I immediately stood to greet her.

"Miss Haden! It's wonderful to see you again."

"Oh, likewise. I knew you looked familiar." Her large green eyes smiled at me and she turned her gaze back to her brother. "Roy, someone is asking for you on the telephone."

"Oh, really? I can't keep them waiting, then," Roy chuckled and stood. "Excuse me," he said and swiftly left.

Regina sighed and I noticed that she was now sitting next to my place on the wall. "You look well, Nick," she said. I would tell her the same but I didn't want to give her the wrong impression, so I nodded, sat and said my thanks and asked her:

"How are you?"

"Wonderful, actually. Yourself?"

"Wonderful. I missed it here," I lied.

"Did you? I just came back, as well, and I want to get out. Has Roy spoken to you about New York?"

I shook my head. "He hasn't. Are you going to New York with him?"

"It's a possibility. I've always wanted to go there."

I simply smiled at her and hated that I had no response for that. I quickly thought of another question to ask her.

"So, it was you that had answered the phone when I called?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, that was me."

"You sounded as if you were expecting someone."

Her eyes narrowed and her gaze lowered to the ground. "I wasn't really expecting anyone… Well, I was but it wasn't anyone I wanted to talk to, really," she said and she swung her legs back and forth.

I was very curious as to who she was expecting to call, but I did not want to bombard her with any questions that could be personal. Luckily, she told me without being asked.

"I was expecting my former husband."

That sure did surprise me. Roy had not mentioned that Regina had been married or anything of that sort, but I now understood why he had said that she was living with his family now.

"He's bothering you?" I asked.

"Yes, he is," she said and glanced at me. "When I was twenty one, I went to Chicago with a girlfriend of mine. We had a grand time and one night, while we were dancing, I met a man named John Nathans. He was a real flirt and he and I seemed to get along quite well. We were married July of that year. My family wasn't crazy about him so we stayed in Chicago. He had money so we lived comfortably. We were happy," she hesitated, "Or that was how it seemed."

I was surprised that she had told me so much already in the short moment that we were having. I was glad, though, because it showed that she trusted me. I could tell that she had something guarded within her heart. Her lively green eyes were now ones filled with sadness and her smile faded into a slight frown.

"And now, almost three years later, here I am," her smile appeared again, "I'm home. John and I divorced last February when I finally had had enough. I lived on my own for a while in Chicago, but then I returned back here in January."

"But he still asks for you?"

"Yes. Somehow, he managed to find out where I live here and calls asking for me. He still thinks he owns me. When you had called Roy, I thought it would be John, so I was eager to give him a piece of my mind," she said with a smirk.

I smiled. "And has he called since?"

"No, he hasn't. Thank heaven, though. I suppose he's lonely, nowadays, and is expecting me to crawl my way back to Chicago to him. No woman would want him for a husband. I'm so glad he and I never had children."

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Haden-" "Regina. You must call me Regina, alright, Nick?" She asked.

"Of course, Regina," I smiled. I couldn't see myself, but I probably was smiling like a schoolboy on his last day of classes.

"But, anyway, what was your question, Nick?"

"My question?… Oh! I wanted to ask what was it about John that made you so miserable? Why did you wait so long to leave him if you were so unhappy?" Was it too personal of a question? Probably. The question caught Regina by surprise. I watched her bite her lip and I watched her dainty hands, that were settled in her lap, slowly became fists. The question was making her tense and a voice in my head was screaming at me for asking such a question. She opened her mouth to speak, but the voice I heard was not her own.

"That was New York!" Roy said excitedly and sat between Regina and I after she had made room for him.

"Oh, was it, Roy?" Regina asked quietly.

"Yes, it was! Want to know what they said?"

"What did they say, Roy?" I asked this time.

"That I'm hired! I'm going to New York to become a bondsman! Isn't that exciting?" Roy asked and put his arms around Regina and I.

"That's very exciting, Roy. Talk to me later about it, alright? I see someone I know," Regina said and stood. She smiled at me. "It was nice seeing you again, Nick," she said and walked away. I couldn't help but watch her go and thankfully, her brother did not notice.

"Come to New York with me, Nick," Roy said. I looked at him as if he were insane. "New York? Roy, I told you, I'm not going back to New York."

Roy scoffed. "Why? You're not returning just because the place brings you back to all that happened that one summer? Nick, that's in the past! This is your future!"

"The past can repeat itself and easily become the future," I told him. I would not have believed any of what I just said if it was being said to me a year ago. I hadn't believed it when Gatsby had told me, but now that time has shown it's cruel ways, I realized that there may be a chance of the past repeating itself in one way or the other.

"But you're not going back with the same intentions you had before!"

He was right, but I was still going to keep my answer. "Roy, I am not going to go back to New York and I am not going to be a bondsman."

Roy sighed and shook his head. "Well, Nick, that's alright with me. You can stay here and work at the hardware store with your father, while- Say, wait a minute! You don't have to be a bondsman! You're a writer, aren't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm-" "You could write for the Wall Street Journal! You have experience in that area and while you're doing that, you can always write your own writings on your own!" Roy looked as if he had found a gold mine. I thought about his idea, though. It seemed like a good idea if I chose to return to New York with him. Half of me wanted to say yes immediately but the other half of myself needed more time.

"Roy, I'll have to think it over tonight," I told him.

Roy shrugged. "Alright, then, Nick. I need to have an answer soon, though. I'm planning on leaving next week."

"You'll have it by tomorrow."

The party lasted until early evening and as the majority of the guests began to say their farewells, so did I. I searched for Regina, but she had already gone back home some hours before. I said my goodbyes and returned home with New York on my mind.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought of what New York would bring. Yes, I did want to write and maybe being a writer for the Wall Street Journal wouldn't be such a bad idea. I don't have to let New York bring me down this time. I would go to New York with an open mind and a hopeful heart. If Gatsby were in my situation, he would have gone that great distance to make his future worthwhile, and he would not stop until it was done. He would tell me to do the same. Going to New York with Roy would begin the next phase of my wife. Who knows what would happen? Perhaps I'd be successful with my writing, find a nice house, a wife, and live comfortably. It was a chance worth taking.

The next morning, I phoned Roy promptly at nine o'clock and told him that I would be going to New York with him.


End file.
